Thoughts and Feelings
by Harpiebird
Summary: COMPLETE. Sam's in love with David. What happens when she tells Clover and Alex? What will they do? SamDavid.
1. 1

**Thoughts and Feelings  
_By Stephanie_**  
  
**A/N:** Well the next chapter will either be out tomorrow or later tonight.  
  
**Warning:** _Will be Sam/David!_  
  
**PLEASE REVIEW! If you Flame, PLEASE be nice about it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"1915 saw the ever-escalating First World War spread to Egypt and Palestine. Sited in the region was the all-important Suez Canal, controlled by the British. Completed in 1869 and running north-south across the Suez Isthmus in Egypt to the Mediterranean in the Red Sea, its importance lay in its status as the quickest naval route between Europe and the countries around the Indian and western Pacific oceans: in short, between Britain and her colonies.-"

Sam sighed. She couldn't really absorb anything the teacher, Mrs. Siv said about World War One.  
  
Once again she was thinking about the boy who was sitting beside her.  
  
Who else? David.  
  
Of course it was David. She might have had other crushes since David came to Beverly Hills High. Like Zack, the science class hunk who wanted her to tutor him. But David was different.  
  
She never stopped liking him like the others.  
  
He had the _softest_ looking eyes that Sam loved so much. She would dream she was just staring at them at all times. They were **just beautiful** in her mind.  
  
She sneaked a glance at David. He was reading about World War 1, his one hand held up his head as he read and the other ready to turn the page when needed to.  
  
Sam smiled. God he is just...  
  
Frowning looking back to her book; she couldn't describe him. _Wonderful? Smart? Awesome? Attractive?_  
  
Okay, okay so she did know how to describe him. But what she was about to think was something a little too soon.  
  
Something so wonderful yet way too soon for her say to herself. It's only been about a few months since he been at Beverly Hills High and since she knew him.

* * *

**A/N:** Well how was that for my first Totally Spies fic? I **_KNOW_** its short but  
its 1:30 in the morning so I'm going to bed after I post this.  
  
**_ -Stephanie_**  
  
**PLEASE REVIEW! If you Flame, PLEASE be nice about it.**


	2. 2

**Thoughts and Feelings  
_By Stephanie_**  
  
**Warning:** Will be Sam/David!  
  
**Thanks to** TheBlackRider and super girl for reviewing!  
  
**Also thanks to** MandyMooreFan, Sammiesammie, and Nebula427 **from Totally  
Spies Picture Archive Forums for liking Chapter 1.  
**  
**Chapter 2**

Something so wonderful yet way too soon for her say to herself. It's only been about a few months since he been at Beverly Hills High and since she knew him.  
  
_**=-BBRRIINNGG-=**_  
  
Sam was brought back from her thoughts by the lunch bell. She grabbed her things and packed them into her back pack. She then started out the door, but someone stopped her. And she knew _who_ it was promptly.  
  
"Hey Sam!" David said to her smiling, looking as gorgeous as every other day.  
  
She smiled in return to David "Hey David." They went out of the class.  
  
"So what did you think of the lesson?" He said as they walked down the hall together.  
  
"It was nice." She blushed lightly. _I hope he doesn't say anything more then that! I wasn't paying attention, what if asks me a question?_ Sam thought to herself as she forced herself to smile.  
  
"Yeah, I thought it was awesome. I mean I love reading about wars, do you?" asked David. They stopped at his locker. Sam signed in relief. He put a few books in his locker and took two books out.  
  
"Sometimes," Sam stated. She wasn't lying; she did like to read stories on some of the wars of the world especially African Nations of Lyrobia and Kenyopia as she was one of the ones to help get Tassara to a peace summit in Geneva on time. David smiled.  
  
"Cool, usually girls don't like to read about wars. It's nice to know someone who does." He replied and they started to walk to her locker.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
They walked in silence all the way to Sam's locker. It wasn't awkward like Sam thought it would be but it was a nice quiet walk. Well except for all the other people talking to their friends.  
  
When she got to her locker she pulled out it's key and unlocked it, then grabbed a few books she didn't need in the afternoon in her back pack and grabbed school book for and a plan old reading one for enjoyment when Clover and Alex fuss over _some_ boy.  
  
"Thanks for walking with me to my locker." Sam said smiling. _He's a gentleman! God he was amazing.  
_  
He smiled in return. "It's my pleasure. I got to go and meet with a teacher before lunch ends."  
  
Sam frowned "Oh... okay then."  
  
David backed up and waved, "Bye Sam, see ya later!"  
  
"Bye!" Sam called out as he walked away. She signed again. God did she miss him.

* * *

**A/N:** Well how was Chapter 2? Horrible? Dumb? Okay? Good? Short? Too Long?  
Hate it? Love It? Don't know yet?  
  
** Well what is!?!  
  
_ -Stephanie_  
****PLEASE REVIEW! If you Flame, PLEASE be nice about it.  
  
PS:** Chapter 3 coming tomorrow! I'm positive because I wrote some a little while ago! 


	3. 3

**Thoughts and Feelings**  
**_By Stephanie_**  
  
**Warning:** Sooner or later it _will_ be Sam/David!  
  
** Thanks Tailchaser to for reviewing Chapter 2!**  
  
**Also thanks to Nebula427 from Totally Spies Picture Archive Forums for  
liking Chapter 2.**  
  
**Chapter 3**

David backed up and waved, "Bye Sam, see ya later!"  
  
"Bye!" Sam called out as he walked away. She signed again. God did she miss him.  
  
**_ 15 minutes later_**  
  
"Sammy, do you feel alright?" That snapped Sam right out of her day dream of whom else? David. Alex had asked the question, and Clover nodded in agreement. Sam blushed lightly.  
  
"I feel fine." She tried to reassure her friends. Alex and Clover looked at each other then at Sam, then at each other, and then finally Sam again.  
  
"Sam, Hun, we care for you. We're best friends, we **_KNOW_** you. Now tell us what's wrong." Clover questioned Sam. Sam signed and slid down her chair.  
  
"You'll laugh." Sam thought of their reactions if she told them. "Or will never be my friends again." Even though she knows that they wouldn't, but it was possible. A tear rolled down. She quickly wiped it away before either Clover or Alex sees it.  
  
"We _will not_ laugh at you _OR_ leave you." Clover said for herself and Alex nodded.  
  
"Yeah, we will never leave you, no matter what." Alex said, smiling reassuringly to Sam.  
  
Sam sighed in defeat. They wouldn't stop bugging her until she tells them. _Oh hell._ Sam stood up and looked at both her best friends and studied them. Clover and Alex looked concerned.  
  
"I think **I'm in love with David**." And with their mouths falling open and shocked expressions, Sam picked up her bag and ran inside the school. A few tears rolled down her face as she headed to her locker.  
  
**=-BBRRIINNGG-=  
**  
The warning bell for class rang.  
  
_I better get cleaned up before class starts. God knows Mandy will say something._ Sam thought to her self as she jogged to the bathroom.

* * *

They both sat there for awhile, trying to cope with what Sam said. Clover recovered first. Alex was still speechless.  
  
"Alex... did Sammy just **say** that?" asked a shocked Clover she looked over at Alex who was still staring at were Sam stood a few minutes ago.  
  
Finally after a moment, Alex looked at Clover. "Yeah she did."  
  
They both thought for a few moments.  
  
"We _got to set_ them up!" Clover said, clapping her hands in delight.  
  
"Umm... Clover, how do we that?" asked Alex looking confused.  
  
Clover smiled, but before Clover could say anything the bell for class will start in five minutes went off. She frowned. "I'll tell you later."  
  
"Alright" Alex said and they rushed off to class.  
  
--  
  
Sam signed in relief as she got their before she would be marked late. She sat down near the window and took out a copy book and started to write the notes on the chalk board.  
  
After a moment, Clover and Alex appeared in the door way looking around for Sam. They smiled when they spotted her near the window writing notes. She looked the same as any other day to them.  
  
They came over to her.  
  
Sam looked up and saw Clover and Alex looking down at her, they were both smiling.  
  
"Sammy, we're really happy for you." Alex gave a quick hug. Sam hugs back, she didn't expect they would be happy with it; especially Clover. But after Alex moved away, Clover hugged her.  
  
"Sam, we're **totally not** mad at you for loving him." Clover said and backed out of the hug.  
  
Sam smiled. Clover and Alex are the world's best BFF's.

* * *

**A/N:** Well how was Chapter 3? Horrible? Dumb? Okay? Good? Short? Long  
enough? Hate it? Love It? Don't know yet?  
  
_ Well what is it!?!_  
  
Chapters 4 will hopefully coming later today OR tomorrow.  
  
**_ -Stephanie_**  
  
**PLEASE REVIEW! If you Flame, PLEASE be nice about it.**


	4. 4

**Thoughts and Feelings  
** _** By Stephanie**_  
  
**Warning:** Will be Sam/David!  
  
Thanks **Mathew** to for reviewing Chapter 3!  
  
Also thanks to **Nebula427**, **MandyMooreFa**n and **sammie!sammie!** from Totally  
Spies Picture Archive Forums for liking Chapter 3  
  
** A/N:** In the fic it's Tuesday.

**Chapter 4**

"Sammy, we're really happy for you." Alex gave a quick hug. Sam hugs back, she didn't expect they would be happy with it; especially Clover. But after Alex moved away, Clover hugged her.  
  
"Sam, we are totally not mad at you for loving him." Clover said and backed out of the hug.  
  
Sam smiled. Clover and Alex are the world's best BFF's.  
  
They talked for awhile until the finale bell rang.  
  
**=-BBRRIINNGG-=**  
  
When the final bell for class rang, everyone sat down at their own desks.  
  
After Clover sat behind Sam and Alex beside Clover two people walked in the room; Sam noticed immediately, but it took some time for Clover and Alex to realize David had walked in class with the teacher, Mr. Paxton.  
  
David walked towards them waving and sat down beside Sam and they waved back. David went off writing the notes in his copy book as Sam had done earlier.  
  
Sam took a deep breath to try and relax. Clover and Alex watched Sam closely throughout class.  
  
"Now class I would like you to groups of two to work on the project above." Mr. Paxton said as he pointed to the board. "Please remember to write everything I have on the board. Also please remember the due date for this project will be this Friday."  
  
A sudden plan hit Clover. She giggled evilly to herself; Alex looked at Clover like she had lost her mind.  
  
When Sam turned around to ask one of them to be her partner, as Clover suspected, she turned around to Alex.  
  
"Hey Alex, wanna be partners?" asked Clover, smiling at Alex.  
  
"I guess Clover." Replied Alex and she started to write down the notes on the board.  
  
"Who **_am I_** going to ask to be partners now?" asked Sam glaring at Clover.  
  
"Well you _could_ ask David." Clover said, smiling wickedly, as she pointed to him. "He doesn't have any partner yet."  
  
Sam glared at Clover. _I knew telling her was a bad idea._ "Fine" Sam turned around so she faced David, who was still writing the notes.  
  
"Umm... David?" asked Sam very lightly. David looked up at her.  
  
"Yeah?" He said, smiling at her.  
  
"Do you want to be partners?" Sam blushed lightly.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to." He said and smiled again at Sam.  
  
_HE'D LOVE TO!_ Sam smiled brightly and she went back to writing her notes that she hadn't been able to finish copying.  
  
A few minutes later both Sam and David were finished copying the notes and started to work on what they had to do for the project.  
  
Clover watched the two the whole class period while occasionally helping Alex.

_Sam's acting normal towards him now. They both look comfortable working with one another._ Clover thought as she studied them.  
  
Sam told David something while reading something from her book and David did what she said with a small smile glance at her as she continued to read the notes and occasionally telling David to do something or another.  
  
_I have to somehow get them together while they work together on this icky project._ Clover planed.  
  
How she was to do that was not known to her yet.  
  
**_"CLOVER! Help me!"_** cried Alex as she read something she just didn't get. Clover quickly looked over what Alex didn't get and helped her.

**A/N:** Well how was Chapter 4?  
  
Chapters 5 will hopefully coming tomorrow.  
  
**_ -Stephanie_**  
  
**PLEASE REVIEW! If you Flame, PLEASE be nice about it. **


	5. 5

**Thoughts and Feelings**  
_**By Stephanie  
**_  
**Warning:** Will be Sam/David!  
  
Thanks Tailchaser to for reviewing Chapter 4! Thanks TheBlackRider to for  
reviewing Chapter 2! Thanks Niblick to for reviewing Chapter 1!  
  
Wow... I have **7** reviews. Well I guess I'm happy with that.  
  
Also thanks to Nebula427, MandyMooreFan and sammie!sammie! **From Totally Spies Picture Archive** Forums for liking Chapter 4!!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Totally Spies or any of the characters and I do  
not own the soon playing in this chapter. It's Hanging by a Moment by  
Lifehouse.

**Chapter 5**When class was over David said "see you later" to Sam and went off to find his friends. Sam signed in relief, she had study period. Sam left the school and went under the tree. After awhile Clover and Alex met her there.  
  
"SAMMY! You acted like your normal self _throughout_ class! Well except for the blushing part." Clover said. They sat down next to her.  
  
"You **_spied_ **on me??" Sam stood up in anger, and glared at Clover. Alex and Clover stood up.  
  
"I only did it for you, Sammy!" Clover said as she put her arm on her shoulder. Sam suddenly knew what they were planning. She knew them, why did they think she was stupid enough to buy that line off. Sam knocked it off, gently but firmly. Clover frowned.  
  
"Clover, Alex. I _know_ what you guys are planning but **please stay out of this!** It's none of _your_ business!" Sam stated firmly but her voice cracked, she about to cry again.  
  
"But Sam..." Alex gently touched Sam's shoulder, Sam again knocked it off. _Why is she taking this bad?_ Alex asked her self.  
  
"**_Promise me_** you guys that **YOU **or **anyone else**, will _not set me up_ with David." Clover was about to object, but Sam cut her off. **_"PROMISE ME Clover! Alex!"_**  
  
"I promise Sam," Alex said, looking hurt. Sam looked at Clover. Clover sighed in defeat.  
  
"I promise you Sam..." Clover said crossing her heart. Sam nodded and ran to her car.  
  
"Hey Clover?" asked Alex when Sam was out of ear shot. Clover looked at her.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why did Sam react like that?" Alex asked looking confused at Clover. Clover signed.  
  
"I don't know. She never did that before," Clover replied, Alex nodded.  
  
=--=  
  
Sam ran to her car, tears falling down. _Oh God... Oh God... please let no one see me.  
_  
"Why do I have to **_do_** this to myself?" She cried to her self, she kneeled down and put her hands on her face. _They were only trying to help. But he said himself he didn't like her that way.  
_  
"God I hate myself..." She repeated. "Why do I have to love him???" She cried.  
  
=--=  
  
David walked to the parking lot and found his car. As he put his key in his car door, he heard snuffling. He frowned and walked toward the sound.  
  
What he saw when he got there was not what he expected at all.  
  
**Sam...**  
  
"Sam?" He walked toward her; she must've not heard him as she paid no tension to him as she cried. He kneeled down beside her. "Sam?" He whispered as he put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
She jerked up. The look of fear and ashamed crossed her face as she looked at him. Tears and tear stains went down her face. David wiped them away.  
  
"Sammy? Are you okay?" He looked in her green eyes. Concern and fear were clearly written in his eyes and she could see it.  
  
"Yeah..." she whispered, her voice cracked and a few tears fell from her eyes. "No... _I don't know_..." She looked down.  
  
"Sammy?" he asked her. She looked back at him. "Do you want to go home?" She nodded. David helped Sam up and led her to his car. "I'll drive you home." She just nodded and followed him.  
  
_God... what happened to her? Why was she crying? I'll hurt whoever hurt her!_ He thought to himself as he helped Sam in his car. When he closed the door she leaned on it and faced outside looking at nothing.  
  
He sighed and walked to his side of the car and got in.  
  
=--=  
  
They drove in silence. Sam neither looked nor spoke to him, but she just stared out at the rain. It had started raining about a few minutes ago.  
  
**_Desperate for changing, starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you..._**  
  
David looked at her every so often until finally he got to her house. He pulled over and parked and looked at her.  
  
_**I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you...**_  
  
She just kept staring outside. He touched her shoulder, she flinched. "Sam?" She looked at him.  
  
"Yeah?" She managed to say as her mouth was sort of dry.  
  
_** Forgetting all I'm lacking, completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation, you take all of me now...**_  
  
"What happened?" He caught her eyes and she couldn't dare turn around and lie.  
  
**_ I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know...  
_**  
Well Clover and Alex wanted it to happen and we'll see if it actually happens.

**_ I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you..._**  
  
Sam looked straight at David and slowly leaned forward and kissed him. David sat there stunned to say the least. He slowly kissed her back as he got his sense back.  
  
**_ There's nothing else to lose, there's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world that can change my mind  
There is nothing else...  
There is nothing else...  
There is nothing else..._**  
  
_Oh my god!! I'm kissing him! And he's kissing me back!_ She smiled as she continued to kiss him; she put her arms around him. David put his hand around her back and held her.  
  
**_ Desperate for changing, starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you..._**  
  
They sighed as they continued to kiss each other.  
  
_It's so perfect... it's like I'm kissing **fire** but it doesn't hurt me but it gives me strength._ Sam thought.  
  
**_ I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you..._**  
  
_Oh god I must be heaven!_ David thought as he kissed her more.  
  
Sam slowly pulled away from him and looked at his closed eyes which were opening slowly.  
  
_** Just hanging by a moment...**_  
  
"David?" Sam whispered. David looked at her eyes.  
  
"Yeah Sam?" he asked gently pushed a few pieces of her hair that fell into her face behind her ear.  
  
**_Hanging by a moment..._**  
  
"You might think I'm crazy for saying this, but..." Sam took a breath and released it. David looked at her with concern. "I think **I fell in love with you...**" She looked down.  
  
**_Hanging_** by a moment...  
  
_Fell in love? With me? Is this a dream or something?_ David smiled as he lifted her chin. She looked up at him. "Really?" he asked shortly.  
  
**_Hanging by a moment..._**  
  
Sam nodded, "Yeah... I found out a few weeks ago but only admitted to myself a few days ago." David smiled as he listened.  
  
"Can I tell you something?" Sam looked at him questionably as she nodded. "I think **I fell in love with you too.**"  
  
**_Hanging by a moment here with you..._**  
  
_Did he just say that??? Oh my GOD! I think I'm dreaming and I LOVE this dream!_ Sam smiled and kissed him. He kissed her back.  
  
_**Hanging by a moment...**_  
  
When Sam pulled away again she looked at him. "How did you find out that you were in love with me?"  
  
**_Hanging by a moment..._**  
  
David smiled. "I've always really, really liked you, but Clover, Alex, and Mandy always got in the way and I didn't want to hurt them so I said I didn't like any of you." Sam nodded in understanding.  
  
"And then when I found you crying out in the parking lot, I just suddenly had the urge to hurt whoever did whatever they did to you." Sam smiled. "And then when you suddenly kissed me, I couldn't hold my feelings in anymore."  
  
_**Hanging by a moment here with you...**_  
  
Sam kissed him.

**...The End ...**  
  
**A/N:** Well how was Chapter 5? Sorry it took so long! This is the end!  
  
I'll write a_ small_ sequel if I get at least _20 reviews_.  
  
_** -Stephanie**_  
  
_**PLEASE REVIEW! If you Flame, PLEASE be nice about it.**_

...

**Epilogue**"So like what will we do now that she made us promise to not make any plans to get her and David together?" Alex asked Clover as they drove to Clover's house.  
  
"I don't know yet... but we have to try and get them together." Clover stated as she turned the corner. Alex nodded.  
  
"Yeah... I didn't realize it before but they have _a lot_ of things common." Alex stated looking through her year book.  
  
"I agree... I found out long time ago that I didn't really like him. He was just cute and nice and new. I just got like I always do and thought I really truly liked him. But I never did, so I stopped being so obsessing to him and looked at _**ALL**_ the other handsome guys out there." Alex laughed.  
  
"Yeah I know, it's like the same with me. I really never liked him in that kind of way." Clover nodded and looked at the road. "Why is the road _**MOVING UPWARDS**_!?!?"  
  
**"HAA!!!"** Clover tried to put on her breaks but it didn't help, they went in. They screamed as the light dimmed. They were lowed to a huge room where a man stood there beside the car.  
  
"Hello girls!"  
  
Clover and Alex got out of the car. They slammed the car doors. **_"JERRY!!!!!!!!"_**


End file.
